


When Bobby Talks, We Listen

by orphan_account



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Drugs, Fluff, M/M, Slow Burn, Swearing, lawrusso eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27568831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Bobby and Johnny hang out the summer after high school is over. Johnny has a diary. Johnny calls Daniel. Things go about as well as can be expected.
Relationships: Bobby Brown & Daniel LaRusso, Bobby Brown & Johnny Lawrence, Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	When Bobby Talks, We Listen

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is all fluff and not much happens. It's just Bobby and Johnny hanging out but I like it.

“Where is it?” Bobby asked, looking around Johnny’s room.

Johnny gestured at the closet, “Top corner, way in the back on that shelf.”

Bobby stood on tip-toe, reaching back behind a few boxes. He pulled out the little bag and knocked a few boxes and books down. “Crap, I’ll put these back Johnny, sorry.” He started piling everything back in, tossing the little bag over to Johnny on the other side of the room. He was almost done when Johnny rushed over and grabbed one of the notebooks out of his hands. “Wha--? Johnny, I was putting that away.”

“Uh,” Johnny looked down at the notebook in his hands. “I’m just going to put this one over here,” he said, shoving it into his backpack.

Bobby frowned but nodded, not wanting it to turn into a thing.

They lit up and started talking about what they planned to do now that high school was over. Bobby told Johnny he was going to college for philosophy and planned to go to seminary school to become a pastor. 

“Wow,” Johnny said. “I didn’t expect that but it fits you.”

“Thanks,” muttered Bobby. “So, what about you? What are you going to do now?”

“I don’t know,” said Johnny. “I’m sure I’ll figure something out. I always do. The first order of business is getting out of this house.”

“That’ll be good for you. And your mom will be okay?”

“Yeah, he loves her at least and doesn’t treat her like shit.”

“I suppose,” said Bobby, looking at Johnny out of the corner of his eye. “But you’ll miss seeing her.”

“Yeah, I will,” he sighed, leaning back against the bed.

Bobby considered Johnny. He seemed relaxed enough now that he could broach the question. “So, that notebook from before? Why were you trying to hide it from me?”

Johnny chuckled, “It’s stupid. It’s my diary … kind of. I didn’t want you to see what I’d written.”

“Oh, you know I wouldn’t judge you. We tell each other everything.”

“Yeah, well, here, just read this,” Johnny said, reaching into his bag and pulling out the notebook. He flipped to a specific page and showed it to Bobby, pointing at a long paragraph.

Bobby read it and closed the notebook. “That didn’t seem so bad. So you have a crush. She sounds nice and you obviously think she’s beautiful.”

“Hmm, well, that _she_ is a _he_. And I’m pretty sure there’s something in your good book that says it’s not such a good thing.”

Bobby frowned and said, “There’s not, actually. And besides, I’m not like that Johnny.”

Johnny raised his eyebrows, “Really? So you’re fine with it?”

“It’s a surprise. It's going to take a minute to get used to it. But I’m not upset. And I don’t think there’s anything wrong with it … or you,” Bobby said defiantly, crossing his arms and frowning at Johnny. 

“Oh,” Johnny giggled, “leave it to you to rise above my expectations, Bobby. You’re going to be really good at your job, you know that?”

Bobby smiled, “You bet your ass I am.” He settled back down next to Johnny, “So who is he?”

“LaRusso.”

“Oh,” Bobby’s eyebrows raised nearly to his hairline, “Oh, shit.”

“Yeah.”

“Well, good luck with that, man,” he said, clapping his hand on Johnny’s knee.

“What, really? Good luck? All out of advice now?”

“In this scenario? Yeah. We made that kid’s life hell when he got here.”

“Yes, we did,” Johnny said, sighing, rubbing a hand over his face.

“Well, you’ll have to apologize if you haven’t. But you’ll be lucky if he ever trusts you.”

“I -- shit -- yes, I know, Bobby. Thank you for being so optimistic,” Johnny huffed.

“Sorry, I just, you didn’t exactly pick an easy path to walk down with this one.”

“I know, all right? And I didn’t pick. You don’t pick who you fall in love with, do you? It just happens. The feelings show up on your damn doorstep and invite themselves in.”

“True.”

“And I didn’t ask for this to happen. It just did.”

“Did you like him the whole time? When we were beating him up?” Bobby asked, concern flashing across his features.

“No, yes, I don’t know. Yes. I think I went after him because I was scared and I was … testing him. To see how tough he was.”

“Well, I guess he passed that test.”

“Yeah, guess he did,” muttered Johnny, rubbing his face. “And, good god damn, he is _hot_.”

“Hey,” said Bobby reproachfully.

“What? Now you’re not okay with it?”

“No, just don’t take the Lord’s name in vain.”

“Oh, shit, sorry, right. Fucking _hell_ he is hot.”

“That’s better.”

Johnny nodded.

“Are you going to ask him out?” Bobby asked.

“I don’t know. Guess I should try.”

“Definitely.”

“You think he’d say yes?”

“Hmm, probably not,” said Bobby, mischief twinkling in his eyes.

Johnny shoved him, “Yeah, probably not. I should try though, right?”

“Yeah, you should. Do you know his number?”

“Yeah, I got it a while after the tournament.”

“Do it now.”

“Now? I’m baked, Bobby.”

“Maybe that’s better. You’re not exactly smooth even at the best of times.”

Johnny laughed incredulously, “All right Brown. If that’s how it’s going to be. I’ll call him.”

Johnny went downstairs to the phone to call. Bobby waited. It was a short call.

“So? How’d it go?”

“Fine,” Johnny frowned. “He thought it was a joke. But then he invited me over tomorrow, as friends.”

Bobby cheered and said, “Well, I think that’s about the best you could hope for, buddy.”

“Yeah, I guess,” Johnny muttered, but he looked happy, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. “Shit,” he looked at Bobby with wide eyes, “What am I going to wear?”

Bobby just laughed and watched while Johnny went through everything in his closet. He was looking forward to seeing how it went for them both tomorrow.


End file.
